Foot-and-mouth disease (FMD) is a highly contagious viral disease (Foot-and-Mouth Disease Virus (FMDV)) that may affect domestic (e.g., cattle, swine, sheep, and goats) and wild (e.g., deer, bison, pronghorn antelope, and feral swine) cloven-hoofed animals. The disease is characterized by fever, vesicular (blister-like) lesions, and subsequent erosions (ulcers) of the surfaces of the mouth, tongue, nostrils, muzzle, feet, and teats. FMD does not typically kill adult livestock, but it does have very detrimental effects on productivity (meat and milk) and high mortality rates may occur in young animals.
FMD is caused by the FMD virus (FMDV) of the Aphthovirus genus in the Picornaviridae family. There are seven different serotypes of FMDV: O, A, C, Southern African Territories [SAT] 1, SAT 2, SAT 3 and Asia 1. Multiple serotypes co-circulate around the world; six out of the seven serotypes have been recorded in Africa (O, A, C, SAT 1, SAT 2, SAT 3), while four serotypes (O, A, C, Asia 1) have been documented in the Middle East and Asia. O serotype is most common, followed by Asia 1. All serotypes are immunologically distinct but produce clinically indistinguishable disease. There is no cross protection between serotypes.
Primary infection of ruminants is mainly by the respiratory route, whereas infection of pigs is usually through the oral route. Infection results in production of protective serotype specific antibodies against FMDV structural proteins 5 to 14 days post-infection. Transmission of FMDV mainly occurs through direct contact between infected and susceptible animals. Indirect transmission is also possible through fomites contaminated with secretions and excretions from infected animals. FMDV can be found in secretions and excretions such as expired air, saliva, nasal secretions, milk, urine, feces, and semen from acutely infected animals. Shedding can occur up to 4 days prior to the onset of clinical signs. Aerosol transmission also occurs, particularly through pigs that excrete large amounts of virus through their respiratory tract, resulting in infectious aerosols that can be inhaled by other animals in proximity.
FMD is present in about two-thirds of the world and endemic in parts of Africa, Asia, the Middle East, and South America. The global economic impact is colossal due to direct losses associated with reduced production efficiency and changes in herd structure, and indirect losses associated with cost of control strategies, and loss of international trade status. The estimated annual economic impact of FMD in production losses and vaccination cost in endemic regions is estimated between $6.5 and $21 billion USD, and $1.5 billion USD in FMD free countries if outbreaks occurred, based on reported loss of $20 billion USD during the last 15 years in countries that were previously considered FMD-free. The United States has been FMD-free since 1929. However, there are many susceptible animals in the United States, including approximately 94.5 million cattle, 67 million swine, and 8.5 million sheep and goats. An outbreak of FMD in the U.S. would have a devastating economic impact, due to the loss of international trade, production lost, and costs associated with depopulation, disposal, and disinfection. Diagnostic testing capabilities to differentiate infected and vaccinated animals (DIVA) are necessary to support emergency vaccination strategies. To this end, there is a need for reagents that enables FMD serological testing in the US mainland. The current disclosure provides antibodies, peptides, and kits for detection of FMDV infections and differentiation of FMDV infected animals from FMDV vaccinated animals.